


Left for the dead

by Twinings_Peppermint



Series: Homebaked [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Domestic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinings_Peppermint/pseuds/Twinings_Peppermint
Summary: Klaus has nightmares. Diego helps.





	Left for the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Well

“No! No please…. Leave me alone!” 

Gross sobbing was torn from his hoarse throat, tears free flowing from his bloodshot eyes, his cheeks already painted in crusty eyeliner, his brain throbbing through his skull. Klaus was curled into a ball in the corner of his (Diego’s) bed. He could feel the caress of the cold, merciless dead, screaming his name in some sort of sick frigid phantom chorus.  
They were coming closer and closer and closer and clo-  
“Klaus!” Diego shouted at the shaking lump of his Brother on his bed. Klaus turned towards him, slowly, still shaken. He felt weak and hollow and yet at the same time heavy and held down. None of the pills had been working. None of the liquids or tips online or excessive trips to his therapist. He was stuck, alone-

“I’m here, bud.”

And there was that; the intervals of a rough, warm voice, tinted shades of exhaustion. Diego. A name he’d come to connotate not with just car trips, and awkward talks, but warmth and safety. If Klaus was made of snips and snails, and puppy dogs tails, Diego was sugar and spice and everything nice. He giggled at that- it was such a ridiculous thought. 

The emotionally constipated, mommy’s boy being his sugar and spice. But it had come to pass- and there was nothing he could do now. Diego was (fixed) better now, and it was just Klaus. Klaus was the only issue here.

Tears rolled back down Klaus’ cheeks, weak and tired wails occasionally escaping. Where had Diego gone? 

(He’s given up. He’s leaving. Just like everyone else) He muffled his cries into the pillow, biting his lip till it gushed blood, his nails piercing the skin of his palm and his toes practically breaking in two as they curled in on themselves.  
(No one but the dead. Cause for all your selfishness, you were still willing to give him up. He didn’t want to stay near you. No one does. Because you’re self-destructive and hurt everyone else, don’t you? You see it in their faces. You’re not the most important to anyone, everyone’s too busy to notice your absence because you don’t leave a mark. You contribute nothing. You couldn’t save Dave because you were too busy being distracted, vying for attention. Like Luther said. You’re a usless piece of shit Klaus. A useless, selfish piece of shit. The only reason you’re doing this to prove a point and get closer to Diego. You’re fucked up.)

A heavy weight tipped the balance of the bed, rolling the Klaus burrito that had been made into muscled arms of a certain masked vigilante, in the flesh, still there. With an extra blanket, more sleep stuff and tissues.  
He tenderly picked up the wrapped lump, carefully bringing the body closer into him. Klaus’ head rested against his chest, held there by firm but careful hands, which were also laying him down, cradling him like he mattered, like he was precious. 

“I’m here Klaus. I’m not going anywhere.”  
He’s not-  
Diego isn’t going anywhere.  
Here’s here.  
For once, Klaus feels important. Most important.  
Diego’s treating him- talking him to him like he’s important. Gentle words in a rough voice.  
Klaus cried into the embrace, eventually falling asleep.  
Diego waits until he does to fall asleep himself.  
He’s here. He always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated :) if you enjoyed please leave Kudos and scrubscribe!


End file.
